¿El mejor día de mi vida?
by Diviceta
Summary: No sean imaginado porque Bulma termino con Yamcha después de varias infidelidades, pues este fic es una idea del por que terminaron
1. Chapter 1

¿El mejor día de mi vida?

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro en la corporación capsula y todo iba muy bien en el día de cierta peliazul, ya que no le podía ir mejor, seria el mejor de sus días, ya todo estaba planeado:

*Ese día comensaria con tomar mi desayuno preferido, jugo de fresas con leche (no se si lo han tomado alguna vez pero a mi hermano le encanta pero yo todavía no he probado)con tostadas y mermelada de fresa, no era por nada pero me encantaban las fresas.

*Después avanzaría un poco de mi trabajo, que para ser exactos no lo tendría que hacer, por que no era mi obligación ni mi culpa, pero en fin, era con tal de "salvar la tierra"

*Después iría a darle de comer a los lindos animalitos de mi padre, ya que el se había ido de viaje de negocios con su madre(su mamá se fue de compras y a probar los pastelitos de las otras ciudades)

*Luego tendría que preparar la comida para ese sayajin al cual le había ofrecido hospedaje, y no tendría que hacerlo si ese mismo sayajin hubiera esperado un poco mas en su comida

FLASH BACK

Yo llegaba después de un día de arduo trabajo para comer ya que no había comido en todo el día, pero en eso escucho un grito

-¡maldita chatarra por que no te apuras de una buena vez! ¡no tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte! ¡TENGO QUE ENTRENAR!

Y después de eso vi piezas del robot saliendo por todas partes de la cocina, y decidí entrar ha ver que pasaba

-Vegeta se puede saber por que tantos gritos! que no te han enseñado a tener paciencia ¿por que lo destruiste?

-yo no tengo paciencia mujer terrícola y esto es tu culpa ya que tu inventaste esta chatarra y si la hubieras echo bien hubiera sido mas rápida y no estuviera rota, y ahora deja de hablar y prepara la comida que tengo hambre y no tengo tu tiempo

-[contrólate bulma, no le contestes no le des el gusto de contestarle]ahhhhhhg! ya cállate no tengo por que hacerte caso! no es mi culpa que seas un impaciente!

-tienes que hacerme caso porque SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINS!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bueno al final termine haciéndole la comida y yo mas cansada de lo que ya estaba, ahgg pero para que malograr mi perfecto día pensando en eso

*Y al final tendría una maravillosa cena romántica a la luz de la luna con Yamcha, después de tiempo que no me había invitado a salir por todo eso de los androides y el entrenamiento y también espero que me hable de casarnos,no es normal que llevemos mas de catorce años juntos y ni siquiera ha pedido mi mano y ya no somos unos niños para poder seguir solo de enamorados aparte quisiera tener hijos a mi edad ya debería de tener por lo menos uno.

-Ahhhh es hora de empesar el día- bajo hacia la cocina para desayunar ya estoy hanciosa de que sea de noche y salir con mi novio, al fin llegue a la cocina lista para desayunar, me dispongo a abrir el refrigerador y encontrar mi desayuno para preparar y...-no esta?! ¿donde esta mi desayuno? que le paso?-me dirijo al comedor -tal ves lo saque ayer para que no este frió- cuando veo bien que "alguien" se comió todas mis fresas para mi jugo, y mi tostadas con mermelada dejándome solo la leche-como pudo terminar con mi desayuno no es justo que acaso no hay suficiente comida para que se coja la mía, ahg, ni modo tendré que desayunar otra cosa- tomo la leche sola y un pan solo por que ni me dejo la mermelada pero para que malograr me el día renegando por un simple desayuno.

Después de haberme comido eso me arregle y me fui directo al laboratorio para poder hacer algo por esos pobres robots, como lo lamentaba por ellos aguantando a ese mono arrogante y recibiendo un montón de golpes para su entrenamiento, esta seria la quinta vez que los arreglaba y por si fuera poco también tenia que avanzar en algo en los nuevos modelos de robots de entrenamiento para que sean mas resistentes, me doy cuenta que ya llegue y abrí las puertas para poder entrar y ni bien estoy revisando unos planos para disponerme a arreglar los robots, se siente un pequeño movimiento y decido salir al patio para averiguar que pasa, cuando lo averiguo no se por que no me sorprende, otra ves se descompuso la maquina de gravedad

-Arregla la ahora! y no te tardes si valoras tu vida humana

-QUE!, ¡Para tu información mi nombre es Bulma! y no es mi culpa que no seas mas cuidadoso con las cosas y no...-y me doy cuenta que me dejo hablando sola -que mal educado- en fin tendré que hacerlo si no no me dejara en paz y no quiero arrugarme la cara con lo bonita que soy y para que malograr mi perfecto día.

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO

-uuufff, ya termine espero que seas mas cuidadoso, acá te dejo los robots que acabo de construir son nuevos y también te dejo los que acabo de reparar me costo mucho y no creo que aguanten una sexta reparación así que procura no malograr los rápido

-hmp-nada mas eso y me cerro la puerta en la cara como me puede hacer eso y después de todo lo que hice ahgg

-mal agradecido-creo que mejor me voy ya se esta haciendo la hora de almorzar y no he preparado nada y tengo que darme prisa sino no podre estar lista para mi cita

Me dirijo hacia la cocina para poder preparar algo que comer sera mejor que me apure, después tengo que ducharme y arreglarme para estar lista para mi cita,aun no lo puedo creer están emocionante me pondré mi vestido favorito y...-sera mejor pensar en el almuerzo y no distraerme si quiero ir.¿Que haré de comer?[tal vez eso se pregunte mi madre todos los días]

Al fin termine de cocinar no sabe nada mal tal ves los primeros platos se me quemaron un poco pero en el numero diez ya me comen so a salir mejor. Sera mejor que me coma un plato antes que llegue Vegeta y me quede sin nada.

Termino de comer y voy a lavarme los dientes y a bañarme. Subo a mi habitación para poder arreglarme y ponerme mi hermoso vestido y llego a mi cuarto , busco mi vestido y lo encuentro me lo pongo y me arreglo al fin ya estoy lista mejor me voy a esperar en la sala para estar mas tranquila y en eso viene el gatito de mi papá

-Tama ¿que pasa? y es cuando me doy cuenta que no les di de comer a los animales de papá-no, no puede ser como se me pudo olvidar-me levanto rápido y me dirijo a darles de comer a los animales-como me pude pude olvidar sera mejor que lo haga rápido

-Ahgg malditos animales como pudieron, les doy de comer y me atacaron, mi hermoso vestido se hizo trisas ahora tendre que buscar otro y volverme a alistar.

Ya llegaron por mi sera mejor que baje

-Hola amor ¿que tal tu día?

-[Tranquilízate Bulma por favor]que como me ha ido?! pues me fue Bien!

-ok? que bien, que te parece si mejor nos vamos ya, sabes que no me gusta mucho estar en tu casa si esta Vegeta

-si esta bien va monos

EN EL CAMINO

-No sabes como espere este momento estaba tan ansiosa por estar contigo y pasarla bien

-yo también Bulma no agu...-suena su teléfono y el contesta, por que se pone así con esa cara de... espera esa cara yo la conozco ahhg como puede hacérmelo enfrente mio me esta engañando y en mis ojos eso no es posible-

PLAS,suena su cachete contra mi mano y se soba

-Bulma! que te pasa estas loca

-loca yo? si eres tu el que me engaña en mis narices

-que eso no es cierto yo solo hablaba con una amiga

-una AMIGA?! UNA AMIGA?! QUE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA O QUE?! ESA NO ES SOLO UNA AMIGA

-SI LO ES Y SI NO QUIERES CREERME NO SE POR QUE SEGUIMOS ACÁ

-SI TIENES RAZÓN SERA MEJOR TERMINAR!

-SI ES LO QUE QUIERES BIEN

-PUES BIEN! ADIÓS- y me bajo de su auto molesta que suerte que siempre traigo mis capsulas de vehículos sera mejor que me valla ya e irme a acostar

Ya estoy llegando, me bajo del auto y me voy -no puedo creer que pensé que iba ha ser el mejor día de mi me dispongo a subir hacia mi cuarto me percato de algo o mejor dicho alguien que esta tirado en el piso- Vegeta! que te paso estas bien - sera mejor que lo lleve al laboratorio

En el laboratorio:

-menos mal que no me fui con Yamcha si me ubiera ido con el tal ves no llegaba a tiempo para curarlo y pudo ser peor

Al fin termine espero no averme alargado mucho pero quise hacerlo largo porque siempre me salían muy cortos como mi otro one-shot tal ves después lo edite y lo pueda alargar. En este fic trate de escribir lo que paso para que bulma termine con Yamcha, sinceramente no creo que el le haiga sido infiel varias veces creo que cuando Trunks dijo eso se refería a que tal ves le ha sido infiel con el pensamiento o con coquetos que era peor y no creo que eso le haiga gustado ha bulma y para diga eso debe haberse dado cuenta pero seguro que ese día en el que terminaron definitivamente deber dad debió de estar enojada. Bueno adiós espero que les haiga gustado y preguntarles si quieren que la continué o lo dejo como one-shot. GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

desclaimer Dragon ball no me pertenece nilos personajes pero si al gran Akira Toriyama, yo solo trato de escribir una historia usando sus personajes

Capitulo 2 Por que eres asi?

En la camarada de gravedad se encuentra nuestro querido principe entrenado mientras piensa

POV Vegeta

No la entiendo, sencillamente no la entiendo, es muy raro que ella me atienda de lo mas "amable" sin pedir nada acambio, si sabe que cuando apenaz pase la amenaza de los andriodes derrotare a Kakarotto y destruire la tierra con ella incluida, o talvez, hasta me de el gusto de matarla aparte, por ser tan molesta, gritona y bulgar, pero ella apesar de eso se empe a en acercarseme y trata de que yo este bien como si yo le importase, sobre todo cuando pasan este tipo de cosas la vez pasada que la camara de gravedad exploto y casi vuelo su casa ella va corriendo en mi ayuda con el estupido insecto de su novio que fue nada m s de chismoso por que no iso gran cosa, pero ella, ella me levanto y se atrevio a aconsejarme como si le fuera a aserle caso y lo de ahora.

Despues de lo que le hize en todo el dia por haberme retado por haber deztrosado sus malditos robots lentos, si no hablara en voz alta no me hubiera comido su desayuno, no hubiera malogrado apropocito la camara de gravedad, me iba a encargar de que se trague sus palabras sobretodo esa de:

-hoy sera el mejor dia de mi vida(imitando la voz de Bulma)

-QUE FRASE TAN IRRITANTE!- Pero apesar que sabe que yo soy culpable de todo lo que pasa, me ayudo ayer

FLASH BACK

justo salia de mi entrenamiento que hacia diariamente, pero, esta ves mi cuerpo no soporto el duro entrenamiento que tuve por no haber descansado lo suficiente de la otra explocion, pero para que decirle eso a la mujer si bien sabia que me iba ha comensar diciendome que

-Deberias terner mas cuidado(con voz de Bulma)-sera mejor que suba antes que llegue la humana para no tener que soportar sus gritos, pero mi cuerpo no resiste y caigo al suelo.

Despues, solo recuerdo que amaneci como la otra ves en la misma camilla y a mi costado la misma humana cuidandome por el mismo echo que no entiendo, pero esta vez su cara esta llorosa, parece como si hubiera llorado pero por que?-ESO QUE ME IMPORTA- total no es mi problema si le sale agua o no de los ojos, pero lo que me llamo la atencion fue que me nombrara mientras dormia, como se atreve a hablar de mi mientras duerme, que descarada.

Y me vine a entrenar no podia perder tiempo por estupideces como esas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-QUE PASA?! POR QUE YA NO FUNCIONA LA GRAVEDAD, GRR

-se supone que debes descansar, que crees?, que no me daria cuenta que lo que te paso fue por que no hisiste descansar tu cuerpo lo suficiente como para que se recupere, ehh?

-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

-PUES TENGO QUE HACERLO POR QUE...

-Por que?-divertido por la situacion y la reaccion de la humana

-pues porque porque, PUES PORQUE ERES MI INVITADO Y ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD QUE ESTES AGUSTO, SINO QUE DIRIAN DE MI?, QUE SOY UNA MALA ANFITRIONA Y...

-YA CALLATE!, Y CONECTA LA GRAVEDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

-QUE TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI?!, MONO ESTUPIDO!

-YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINS!, Y HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

-NO QUIERO, YA TE DIJE QUE TIENES QUE DESCANSAR PARA QUE ESTES MEJOR

-DERA MEJOR QUE LO HAGAS AHORA

-NO!-y se fue muy molesta

-grrr-Por esta vez sera mejor que lo haga sino podria ser peor, pero que ni crea que lo hago por hacerle caso, simplemente lo hago para que la proxima vez pueda entrenar mejor, ya que si no lo hago me puede ir peor.

Fin de pov

Despues de la pelea que hubo, Bulma se dispuso a ira trabajar a su laboratorio estaba agobiada con todo lo que le habia pasado por el dia anterior

POV Bulma

Me levante demasiado tarde pues no habia dormido bien y no me hubiera levantado si no hubiera sido por una llamada que me hizo uno de los trabajadores de la corporacion acaso no saven hacer nada bien sin mi ayuda? y para colmo cuando me levanto me doy cuenta que el sayajin al cual me habia quedado cuidando toda la noche se habia ido como la otra vez a entrenar, pero eso si que no lo iba a permitir, no si yo se lo podia impedir.

AH pero que se ha creido, no me quede a cuidarlo por las puras, y no lo pienso volver a hacer tendria mejores cosas que hacer enves de estarlo cuidando

-QUE PASA?! POR QUE YA NO FUNCIONA LA GRAVEDAD, GRR

-se supone que debes descansar, que crees?, que no me daria cuenta que lo que te paso fue por que no hisiste descansar tu cuerpo lo suficiente como para que se recupere, ehh?

-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

-PUES TENGO QUE HACERLO POR QUE...

-Por que?-por que? esa pregunta me la hice yo misma pero ni yo la sabia y en eso me acorde del sue o que tuve la hace poco

FLASH BACK

Estaba yo pero no como ahora, sino cuando tenia dieciseis a os y buscaba las esferas del dragon, y estoy como la otra vez en esa misma carcel en la que nos esncerro Pilaf y Goku pero es un ni o va hacer algo con sus manos

-kame hame haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-bien echo Goku-y corro otravez por mi deseo pero esta vez salgo corriendo lo mas veloz que puedo talvez asi me salve de volver a ser la novia de Yamcha y conseguir al amor de mi vida y logro adenlantarme a Oolong-SI- lo he conseguido asi podre tener mi deseo

-SOLO LES PODRE CUMPLIR UN DESEO DIGANME CUAL ES SU DESEO

-DESEO QUE TRAIGAS AL AMOR DE MI VIDA A MI LADO!- SI lo consegui alfin he logrado mi mayor deseo, seguro que debe ser muy guapo y apuesto como yo, no puedo imaginarlo estoy tan haciosa

-CORRECTO,ESO ES MUY FACIL- y despues de decir eso hay mucho humo y del humo sale un chico con- armadura...sayajin?!, y TIENE COLA?! Y esta muy malherido -parece como si hubiera tenido una feroz batalla, cuando al fin me logro decidir a hacercarme el cae desmayado y entonces cuando lo voy a levantar le veo la cara y es-Vegeta?!-no puede ser que significa esto por que el esta aqui?, que quiere decir esto? todas esas preguntas no tienen respuestas por ahora, pero sera mejor que lo ayude de una buena ves ya que estas heridas parecen graves, pero el no responde-Vegeta!-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No me habia acordado de el sue o y han vuelto todas esas preguntas pero sera mejor que responda rapido

-pues porque porque, PUES PORQUE ERES MI INVITADO Y ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD QUE ESTES AGUSTO, SINO QUE DIRIAN DE MI?, QUE SOY UNA MALA ANFITRIONA Y...

-YA CALLATE!, Y CONECTA LA GRAVEDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

Genial se la creyo y no tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo, ja soy tan inteligente, ahora a seguirle el juego-QUE TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI?!, MONO ESTUPIDO!

-YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINS!, Y HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

-NO QUIERO, YA TE DIJE QUE TIENES QUE DESCANSAR PARA QUE ESTES MEJOR

-DERA MEJOR QUE LO HAGAS AHORA

-NO!-y me fui muy molesta o al menos es lo que yo aparentaba ya que esperaba que el me siguiera para asi poder seguir la pelea pero esta vez Vegeta me hiso caso, y eso fue, lo mas raro de todo, pues yo queria que se opusiera y asi poder tener una buena pelea verbal, talvez eso me hubiera animado un poco ya que en todo el dia me estaba llendo mal, pero que se le iba hacer y ahora tengo que trabajar

Riiiiiiiiiiiin Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

No pienso contestar, despues de todo lo que paso ayer, se atreve a llamarme, si cree que le voy a contestar y a perdonarlo como las otras veces esta muy equivocado, no lo pienso hacer, ya me case que siempre me haga lo mismo, primero les coquetea y despues cuando se dan cuenta que tiene novia me vienen a reclamar por "no tratarlo como se merece", mejor me voy a echar una siesta y evitar que me de un dolor de cabeza peor del que ya tengo

FIN POV

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a sora 79 pues ella me dio algunas ideas para este fic y asi poder continuarlo y tambien a Vidian porque fue la primera en escribir y eso me motivo para poder seguirla escribiendo y espero que el o la o los lectores que no han escrito su rewie lo hagan y asi poder actualizarlo mucho mas seguido, pues eso me motiva y me da mas ideas de como poder seguirlo 


End file.
